Funny how things come back to haunt you
by fangluv1089
Summary: this is the sequel to Funny how things turn out. Jack and Alice's relationship may be at risk, Dylan is back. And the gang begins to discover their powers.And more find out when you read the exciting sequel Funny how things come back to haunt you.
1. Chapter 1

Yay finally time to myself to start the sequel^_^. Right first off I want to thank all of the reviewers who stuck with me through all of my crap on the first one. one in particular comes to mind for one post this reviewer put. Livelaughloveanddance Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I love you all.

Okay on with it eh? JP owns all but my dog and my cookies so Ha!.

All good things come to an end.

APOV

"Dad, I thought you were dead?"I demanded, my voice shaking as I did so. He gave a sadistic grin and shook his head, a gleam of insanity seemed forever fixed in his eyes.

"It takes more than that to kill me." He growled out. I glanced at the boys then the sky. They followed my gaze, then nodded, bending their knees ready for takeoff.

"Dad, I-I-" I stuttered unable to think of anything.

"You what? You're sorry? That's not it, obviously. You didn't mean to? No that's not it either. Oh I got it, you didn't think I would come back!"He shouted furious. I squared my shoulders and shook my head. He gave a bark of laughter and took a step forward, his friends forgotten.

"You were my daughter! I cared for you! I loved you! But you betrayed me! You KILLED ME!" He shouted taking a second step forward.

"Obviously I didn't," I said feeling brave even as I backed to the boys."Or you wouldn't still be walking around." I growled.

"Now!"I shouted and we took off.

"No!" Dad shouted. I glanced back to see him pitifully trying to take off and failing.

"When I shot him with the arrow, I hit a main muscle. He probably wont ever fly again." Jack told me over the wind. I nodded and angled my wings."Cave!"I shouted. The cave was our hideout, but it was also where we had the plans and supplies for just an occasion. Only we planned on just Mia not dad as well.

I landed at the cave and sighed.

"Alright. Jase call our parents tell them to get our sister and pack some bags, have them fly here we will think the rest through later." I said and walked over to the back of the cave and moved the rocks and plants hiding the worn purse holding our money.

"Alright."I muttered and stood straight to face the boys.

"I guess you are in this again." I muttered to them."Sorry." I added.

"Are you kidding, we would have pulled ourselves in one war or another whether you like it or not."Jack said.

"Jase hows that call?"I demanded as he hung up.

"They are on their way now."He confirmed. I nodded and looked at them.

"So whats the plan?"Jase asked me and I rose my eyebrows.

"What?"I asked and he gave a laugh.

"The plan."He said and I shrugged.

"I guess have mom pull her flock together and we fight them."I said looking at the mouth of the cave.

"And our little sister?" Jase asked.

"Um, I will figure that out when I get there." I said and sat down, just now noticing that my knees were shaking.

After about ten minutes mom, fang, and the others flew in looking a bit ruffled. Mom ran to me and hugged me whispering how sorry she was.

"Mom its okay, for now we just need to get a move on."I said calmly and stood up.

"Is belle okay."I asked knowing they had flown with her and she got air sick.

"Yeah she slept the whole way."Fang said and handed the baby to Jack. He took her so gently and began rocking her.

"Right so I need you to call Angel and Gazzy and inform them that he is back and he has friends."I told mom who nodded and pulled out a cell phone.

"Iggy did you grab our laptops?" I asked and he nodded.

"And some bomb material." He said and tossed a black duffel bag at Jack.

"Awesome."He said when he looked in.

"Right so whats the plan?"I asked.

"The plan is for Dylan to get revenge."a new voice said from the front of the cave.

"Mia."I stated as erasers flowed into the cave.

"Jase Jack, get belle out of here."I ordered. Mia let them leave but the rest of the flock stayed to fight the monsters that had entered.

"Mia this is between you and me." I said calmly and took off out of the cave knowing she would follow.

"Get back here." She growled and grabbed me by the wing. I jerked back ignoring the pain and turned to face her.

"You killed my husband. You have been bad, those sort of things bear consequences."She growled as she pulled out a gun.

"Mia." I warned knowing this would end badly very quick.

"No! I could have lost him!."She shouted.

"And you know what I'm going to do when I take you out of the picture?" She asked

"Go to Disney Land?"I asked sarcastically.

"Funny but no. I'm going to take out everyone you love starting with Jack."She said. I growled and went to step forward but froze when I heard a saftey click and saw her aim.

"Goodbye Alice."He said as her finger found the trigger.

Wee cliffy. the perfect way to end the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Right so JP owns everything sadly.

Abilities and fights.

"Goodbye Alice."She said as her finger traced the trigger. I heard the defining bang as the bullet flew at me and covered my face waiting for the pain. After a few seconds I looked up to see the bullet frozen in front of my face. I glanced up at Mia who was frozen in a pose of sickening laughter three more bullets following the first one.

"Shit." I whispered and side stepped the bullets then grabbed the gun from her.

"Anything else I should know about?" I whispered and patted her down finding several other guns and some knifes.

"Fuck."I whispered shocked.

"Um right. Unfreeze." I said,pointing the gun at Mia. In an instant I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach and time returned.

"What the hell?" Mia yelled seeing the bullets miss and me holding the gun.

"Now look Mia I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to, call off you men and leave."I growled glaring at her. She held her hands up when she realized shw was unarmed.

"Okay, okay." She said and gave a shrill whistle, what was left of the erasers flowed out and took off.

"This isn't over tho." Mia sneered and took off. I sighed and threw the gun disgusted. I hated guns. They were cheating.

"mom is everyone okay?"  
>I called into the cave as Jack landed beside us with Annabelle.<p>

"Jase is scouting." He said and looked into the cave. Mom was standing with the others looking at the cave in thought.

"Everyone okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah."Mom said and looked at us.

"I heard a gun, Who got hurt?" She asked.

"No one I almost got shot, but I stopped time I guess." I said looking at the floor.

"You what?"Fang demanded standing suddenly.

"Yeah ta da." I said and Jack stepped infront of me.

"That bitch tried to shoot you?"He growled taking my shoulders.

"Yeah but I took care of it." I said shaking my head.

"I'm going to kill her! You are too fragile to be shot at!."He raged. I froze at his words and felt my face get hot.

"Excuse me?" I demanded glaring.

"Well, what I meant was that you have a habit of being too soft on people, not that that isn't a adorable trait. I mean I love it, but if she pouted right I bet you would hand the gun to her and paint a red target on your forehead." He said. I felt my temper begin to spike. I did not do that! Hell I would kick the pout right off of her face.

"That isn't true! When the hell have I ever fallen for a pouty face? I am not soft, hell I am the opposite of soft!" I shouted. I only distantly noticed everyone but Jack slowly backing out of the cave.

"Look Alice all I am saying is that you are a sucker for the wounded hurt look! Hell, if someone walks up to you looking the least bit scuffed you help them! I have see you do it!" He shouted back.

"i do not, and I never have!"I shouted getting in his face.

"Yes you have, you are a softie and that makes you fragile. I mean shit Alice you gave a hobo fifty dollars because he was crying!" He yelled.

"Look that hobo was a good man, and I have been through too much to be a softie!." I yelled jabbing his chest lightly.

"There you go again with the tortured past thing! I have heard enough of the tortured child thing that is the past this is the present get off it!" He shouted and pushed me back. I stumbled over a bag and landed on my hip and wrist. Pain shot up through my wrist as I heard a fateful snap. But it wasn't the physical injuries that had me staring wide eyed at Jack, a hurt expression painted on my face.

"Oh shit! Alice, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He said frantically and running to me. I jumped up to escape his reach cradling my wrist.

"I can't believe you would say that then expect me to let you touch me!" I growled and walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Alice wait." He said running to grab my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I growled ,trying to deny the memories of Dylan my attention.

"Alice," He said pausing.

"Just leave me alone." I said and took flight leaving him stunned. But of course the mood couldn't be complete without a freezing rain storm to freeze me to the bone.

"Stupid weather."

I know short sorry but I had a long day today and I'm tired. I'm also going to have a long one tomorrow so yeah. I'm glad I remember my name today much less this plot. but here anyway I will try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Right so JP owns everything sadly.

More abilities and looking for her.

APOV

I stared bleakly at the thundering rain from my place in the rocks. I can't believe that Jack would say that, much less push me. I don't blame my broken wrist on him, but the tears that were freely flowing my face I did blame on him.

A shiver wracked my body for the hundredth time. No doubt I would have a cold tomorrow.

"Dammit." I whispered to myself and stood. My wings were going numb but I think I could fly to grandmas.

"Here goes nothing."I muttered to myself and took off, ignoring the sharp needle pains that were brought on by moving my wings.

JPOV(Jack)

I stared at the opening of the cave where Alice had left.

"Oh my god, I'm an idiot." I whispered and leaned against the wall of the cave. Everyone began to file in soon after and settle in.

"Where's Alice?" Max asked looking a little panicked.

"Out."I said, not looking at her or anyone else.

"In this rain?" She demanded.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"What happened?" Jase asked. He was now in front of me looking worried.

"We got in a fight, I pushed her said some nasty things to her and she broke her wrist." I said, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore. I looked up at the intake of breath and looked away.

"What did you say to her?" Fang asked

"Well she said that she had been through too much to be soft. My exact words were that 'that was the past and to get off it.' Then she stormed out holding her wrist." I said looking at the ground. I barely even heard Jase's fist before it connected with my eye.

"You bastard! Do you have any idea what you have done?" He shouted at me from where I lie on the ground.

"I know and I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry won't even cover it! You dumb ass!" He shouted.

"Jase I know. Hell I feel terrible for what I said. I don't know what brought it on." I said looking at the ground, ignoring my throbbing eye. I deserved it. Hell I deserved a lot more than just a black eye.

"You should, you idiot. The man who made her life hell is back, along with the bitch from hell, and you choose to just yell at Alice and break her wrist, then send her away in freezing rain! Do you know what happens when our wings get too cold! They freeze up then go numb then when you get feeling they hurt so bad that you cant fly anymore!. And that's going to happen to Alice because of you!" He shouted. I heard desperation and pain in his voice, and underneath the anger a hind of fear.

"What if Alice is flying when the pain starts? Did you think of that? Why didn't you stop her?" He demanded

"I tried!"I yelled and stood up glaring.

"Enough Jase I know you love Alice but yelling at me will get you nowhere!" I yelled, he frowned and punched me again.

"That's it." I growled and lunged at him. We hit the floor and I threw a punch earning me a kick to the thy.

APOV

The rain was picking up. It pounded on my back and wings harshly. It hurt too. the pain was unbearable. It took all I had not to tuck in my wings and free fall. I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to open them back. By now reasoning was leaving me as my wings slowly changed my direction to go back to the cave.

"No." I whispered and forced myself to a different direction. Screw going to grandmas. I was getting away from everything.

"Maybe the beach." I muttered to myself. That sounded good right now. Somewhere warm and remote for me to get warm."Yeah." I whispered tiredly as my vision blurred. I only distantly noticed the graying of unconscious that the pain brought on, before my eyes closed and I was falling out of the sky. I woke long enough to register what was happening enough to scream and hit the ground before I passed out.

JPOV(Jack)

I snarled as Jase hit me with a left hook, and retaliated by headbutting him. He gave a gasp and kicked my stomach. The air left me in a hiss and I almost collapsed.

"Enough!" Fang yelled and we both froze. We had never really heard him yell.

"Dad?" Jase asked.

"Look I don't care how angry you both are at each other. We need to find Alice and make sure her broken wrist is wrapped properly." He said and looked around. That is the smart thing to do." He added. Max nodded and looked outside.

"We will wait 'till the rain stops then go find her." Fang said calmly. Max looked ready to protest but stopped and nodded.

"I hope it stops soon." I muttered and it stopped instantly.

"Jack did you just..?" Max trailed off.

"I don't know, lets find out. Rain" I ordered and rain began to pound the ground outside enough to flood."Stop."I ordered and it stopped not but a second after I ordered it.

"Okay." I said calmly.

"Well lets go." Max said and walked off.

NPOV(no one)

Max and the others poured out of the cave and obscured it with a lot of vines.

"Alright split up." Fang ordered and every split into teams of twos, they were careful not to let Jack and Jase be paired up together. They bareley even knew of the danger that awaited them.

LINE

Alice lay passed out in a heavily wooded area. Blood seeped lightly from her cracked head and plants grew rapidly around her. To the outside eye it looked like the woods had been there forever, however the woods had began when Alice had touched the ground. Several vines gently covered Alice in seconds , covering her from the naked eye. or say from someone in the air. And as she slept she was unaware of the danger that approached rapidly.

So what do you think? I was thinking about having them being able to control all four elements. Cheesy, I know but handy. Maybe have Jase as a fire bender? That would be interesting./ Well tell me what you think.

Fangluv1089


	4. author

Okay first off, sorry for not updating in a while my fault along with school and all. Okay so I will try to update soon. But I also have a question for you all. I am writing a book and I wondered if you all would like to be my test subjects and read a chapter whenever I update the max ride story. What I mean is, if I put a chapter or two with every Max ride chapter I write, would you read said chapters? Please tell me and I will try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry I keep having a bunch of technical difficulties,but I vow to do this chapter today.

JP owns all aside from my book

Rescues, and fear of flying.

APOV

I glared at the tree in front of me and held my wrist to my chest.

"Great." I muttered and opened my sore wings."Now what do I do?"I mused to myself.

"No other way but up." I grumbled and lifted off. My stomach grumbled and I blushed. Food I needed food. Okay to Mikes it is, that place had a file for me. I re-aligned my wings and headed east, knowing exactly where the diner was. I was about to land, but stopped short when I say Jack and Jase.

"Dude I don't think she would be here." Jase said looking at the door.

"I know her, this is her favorite place to eat. So why wouldn't she be here?" Jack said shaking his head. Jase frowned but went with him. They were stopped at the door by a man. I couldn't see him but they could and they looked pissed.

"He is right, she isn't here. We already have her, and now we will take you." He said in a monotone.

"The hell you will." Jack snarled and crouched.

JPOV(Jack)  
>"The hell you will." I growled at Dylan and crouched. He gave a smirk and whistled. Instantly about fifty men filed out of the small diner. They just kept coming, like the energizer bunny on crack. Jase took a defensive crouch and turned to face his own enemies. I turned to face Dylan and growled. He gave a smirk and we began a circling pace.<p>

"You should have heard her scream. She begged for her life. She cried for you to come and save her, said she knew you wouldn't let her down. Oh how wrong she was. It was fun watching the light leave her eyes. She was so disappointed that you didn't come to help her." He taunted me. She couldn't be dead tho, we had talked not but last night.

"Your lying." I said, ignoring my shaking voice. He shook his head sadly and lunged at me. I cleanly dodged him, but ran into one of his goons.

"Where do you think you are going little boy?" He growled in my ear. A shiver ran up my back and I kicked blindly at him. He_ tis_ked and grabbed my arm in a vise grip and held me still.

"You should have heard her cry. It was pitiful actually." Dylan said as he came up to me. I saw Jase take flight and all but three of Dylan's goons follow him.

"Dylan you are scum." I growled out and broke the mans hold. I turned and kicked him in the shins and he grunted and fell to the ground. I turned to Dylan, only to be met by one of the mens fist to my jaw. Dylan laughed and kicked me in the gut. I doubled over and felt a brick slam into my head. Stars danced my vision and I gasped slightly.

"Keep him still." Dylan ordered. I struggled against the men tat grabbed me but I couldn't focus enough to get loose. Dylan pulled me up by the hair and smirked.

"This is what Alice wanted to come save her?" He demanded and chuckled.

"Pitiful." He growled and left hooked me. I tried t fight the men but Dylan didn't give me a chance as he began to hit me over and over. It got to the point where I couldn't think. Hell I could hardly breathe, blood was everywhere, along with pain. I heard the slip of a blade and weakly looked up .

"Looks like you won't be needing your lips anymore, or anything else for that matter. Any last words?" He snarled at me. I didn't have a chance to answer before a call was heard from above.

"Let him go!" The voice of an angel called. I tried to look up but Dylan forced my head own.

"Bitch you just don't know how to leave well enough alone do you?"He snarled.

"Nope guess I don't." Came her snark reply. A smile crept over my face and I began to fight my captors again with a new life. Only now realizing that I had given up because I thought Alice was dead.

"Take care of lover boy, Alice is mine."Dylan growled. Just what I had been waiting on.

APOV

I glared at Dylan as I landed.

"So how's that wing?"I taunted knowing it would piss him off.

"Fine on the mend but still flightless." He answered in a snarl.

"To bad."I said sarcastically. He snarled and launched at me. I rolled and kicked him off of me, he was light so it was easy. It was my turn to launch at him now. I threw myself and landed on his back. He gave a snarl and tried to throw me of. I opened my wings for balance and caught his neck in a vise grip. He began to gag for air and I tightened my grip.

"Call off your men and leave." I growled in his ear, He shook his head and I tightened my grip.

"Fine then die, and I will make sure you don't come back this time." I told him. His purplish face began to look panicked and he nodded. I released my hold and jumped off.

"Do it now." I ordered and he nodded and made a motion. The men attacking Jack backed off and walked for a car.

"We take the car." I ordered knowing Jack couldn't fly, and I couldn't carry him. I distantly heard Jase returning but I wouldn't ask him to carry Jack.

"Fine." Dylan snarled and tossed me the keys. I frowned that was too easy.

"Bye now." I said and watched him walk off.

"Jack." I muttered and ran over to him. He was just beginning to slump to the ground.

"Alice?" He asked and touched a bloody hand to my face.

"Yeah." I whispered. He gave a smiled and tried to hug me. I pulled him to me and frowned. His heart rate was a bit off.

"Jase Make sure the car isn't rigged okay?" I asked as he landed. He was a lttle bloody but otherwise oky.

"Sure." He said and walked over to it.

"Brakes are a bit off but otherwise no bombs or hidden baddies." He said. I nodded and put one of Jacks arms behind my head to hoist him up. Jase joined me on his other side and we began walking.

"Get him to the back and we go to Grandma's." I told him. He nodded and helped me hoist him in the back.

"I'm calling mom and telling her to get the others to Gran's." I told him as he started the car. He nodded in agreement and began to drive.

"Alice?" Mom asked when she picked up the phone.

"Hey mom, don't ask any questions, just go to Gran's. I will meet you there." I said quickly and hung up without warning. I looked at Jase and let an irritated growl slip from me.

"Can we go any faster?" I demanded. He sighed and accelerated.

"Have to find Alie and apologize, need to save her." Jack muttered from the back.

"You already have idiot." I whispered.

And now for my day view of HIDDEN CHILD

first off the only likeness of this story to JP is that they have wings but the reason for this is way different so here is chapter one. (I need reviews on this too because I hope to get it published.)

The Hidden Child.

dedication  
>To all of my friends and my family who waited patiently while i babbled on and on about my book.<br>And to Madison who listened to me rant about the book.  
>I love you all.<p>

chapter 1.  
>The ground smirked at me from where I stood at the top of the forty-eight story<br>building. The wind whipped my cinnamon hair into my face and i sighed as I pushed it away. I heard the sirens blaring and people shouting at me from below. The small  
>smirk that escaped on my thin ruby lips couldn't be helped. Some days mortals were so easy to trick. The last command for me to get down was given and thats when I jumped and let my wings show.<br>Women screamed, men swore, dogs barked, cats hissed, and time froze. I  
>opened my wings and let my leatherysoft feathers and powerful muscle and bone lift  
>me into the air just before I hit the ground. I couldn't help but laugh at the frantic<br>people below as I flew into the night sky. Of course my mood was dampened when the sky began to pelt me with freezing rain, soaking my black shirt and size six jeans and plastering them to my tiny frame.  
>When I got inside a very pissed looking Jason was waiting on me. His tall frame was stiff with anger. I gazed into his green eyes that normally were friendly but right now were hard and showed anger. Even his dark brown hair seemed to be stiff over his left eye with tension.<br>"Why the hell were you caught flying on the news?" He demanded in his deep british accent, I shrugged and walked to my room. I have never spoken a word in my life. Not one. I just donʼt, end of story. Also my name is Hazarel Jones, but people mainly call me Hazel. I have my wings due to the fact that my now deceased parents made a deal with the devil. I wouldn't be as pissed about that aside from the fact that I never even met my parents. Now I am cursed to live forever. Also I have to live off of my Watchers blood, nothing else will sustain me the right way. I can eat other things but it won't keep me alive if I live off of normal food and drink simply.  
>There isn't much more you need to know about me. Just that I'm known as an Avenging Angel. Also that I live alone with Jason who is my Watcher. If there was more I wouldn't tell you anyways.<p>

chapter 2

I now stand in front of the Grand Council of Elders. They are a bunch of old farts that rule over the Avenging wrinkled, graying faces are all contorted into anger, well all except Beatrice's. I really don't think knows where she is at, or why she is there for that matter. Either way they are not happy today, due to the fact that my little stunt is blown all over the news  
>"Hazarel your wings are a gift not a publicity stunt." Tabatha, the oldest member chided me. I just shrugged as if blowing the secret of the Avenging Angels is nothing. To me it was just that, I had done worst. Jason stood near by looking in my general direction, he was not happy with me either. The watches all turned into a group and began to mutter to each other. I caught a few snippets of their conversation.<br>"...Dangerous to all of us..."  
>"...Execution..."<br>"...Remove her wings..."  
>"...Pickles!..."<br>they all whispered Beatrice's name a the same time and I smiled. Talk about comic relief.  
>"Okay don't do it again, for now you are on probation we will be watching you." Tabatha informed us after about twenty minutes of debating. She waved me and Jason away and I was glad to finally get out of there. I was now mad it was just a little stunt.<br>I rolled my eyes and walked out of the macabre stone room that held Avenger meetings and punishments, and into the posh polished building that held the meeting room. I sighed and punched a wall. Stupid elders with their stupid rules.  
>"Do you need to eat?" Jason asked me. Probably recalling that I haven't eaten in about a week. I shook my head feeling slightly shocked. Why would i eat in such a public place. I may be a rebel but I'm not that indecent, or insane for that matter.<p>

When we got home I felt exhausted for no reason. I went straight to bed. I didn't even bother to put on my pajamas. When I woke up, Jason was no where in sight. Instead Eva stood in my room almost silently. She smirked at me and pulled me up from my sleeping position.  
>"Good morning sleepy head!" She practically yelled. I flinched feeling slightly hung over. She smiled hoping I would speak for the first time, I just shook my about the third break in, I stopped questioning how she got into my house. I mean really we had changed the locks multiple times and even had safety bars on the windows and a security system. I guess breaking in was one of Eva's hobbies.<br>I stood up and went to go shower. When the scalding water hit my wings and back, I smiled and let my muscles relax. Eva is short for Evessa. She is one of the most random Avenging Angels you can meet. She, like all of us, has a slim frame. For the most-part she is tan, and has long black hair that reaches her mid-back, she hates to wear it down tho.  
>There are many of us and we mainly have had an ailment in our life and our parents signed a deal with Lucifer to keep us alive. However in that process they have gotten themselves killed. Tho, a few of the parents made a second deal thus killing their partner to gain eternal life. Anyway now the avengers are trying to overcome the mess that our parents have put us in.<br>I jumped and turned off the water when I heard a crash. I do believe that Amy is in the house, she had a habit of destroying things when he was in the house. When I walked into my living room five minutes later dressed in my day clothes, Amy was trying to put my TV screen back together. I smirked at her frustration at the broken glass and strode over to help her. Eva stood in a corner holding her breath she had a problem with blood, always made her sick. I waved her away and she left the house to go find her watcher.  
>I gave Amy a questioning look and she smiled up at me sheepishly. Amy is short for Amethyst she is what we call a young one at the age of twelve and a half and has short spiked out black hair.<br>"I tripped." She muttered I rolled my eyes and wrote down on a slip of paper that we needed a new TV. Jason walked in and tried his best to ignore the ruined television. He muttered a few swear words under his breath and handed me a sheet of paper from the Grand Council of Old Farts.  
>"You are taken off of probation to do a quick rescue, four avengers have gone missing. You, Amethyst, and Evessa need to go retrieve them and take out their captors." Jason informed me while Pulling Amy away from the now flaming and destroyed TV. I nodded and went to my room to pack. I heard Amy complaining as Jason threw her out too.<p> 


	6. AN sorry people

AN

Okay faithful readers. I have some bad news. Well it might be bad news. I am contemplating ending this story soon. Whether or not I write a sequel depends on how I feel on this story. But bottom line is, if I quit writing this I will still post my book on the same area. I have just been busy with school and writing my second installment of my actual book. But get back to me on what you think I should do. and I gess thats it. I will try to post another chapter today due to free time but I don't know. Thank you all,

Fangluv1089


	7. Chapter 7

JP owns all Except hidden child.

Surprises

APOV

Jack?" I asked as he began to stir in bed.

"Alice?" He asked and touched my face. I held his hand and smiled. He had a light concussion, a busted lip, and a few cracked ribs. But otherwise all he had was cuts.

"Hey how you feeling?" I asked, he smiled and pulled me down to kiss his swollen lip.

"Better now that you are here." He said calmly. I smiled and helped him sit up."So where did that bastard go?" He asked me. I frowned and shook my head. He would not think of Dylan while he was in bed injured. I felt bad knowing that it was because of me. I sighed, might as well tell him what I have been thinking for a long time now.

"Jack, maybe I should leave. It would be a lot easier on everyone." I said honestly. He frowned and shook his head.

"Why would you think something like that?" He demanded. I stood and turned for the door.

"Because it is my fault." I growled out. I heard his bed ruffle and turned as he stood up.

"Alice look at me. None of this is your fault. Dylan is a douche and we all know that. The fact that we are mixed up in his drama is no one's fault but his. 'Sides, if you left then I would just go after you and get hurt again." He said. I shook my head not believing him. He frowned and hugged me closely.

"If I thought you were the cause of my troubles would I do this?" He asked and gestured at himself. I shook my head and looked at my feet.

"Look Alice I have question I do need to ask you." He said I looked up s he walked across the room to a dresser. He pulled out a velve box and strode over to knelt and opened the box to show an intricate ring that held dozens of tiny diamonds in a silver casing and in the middle a large ruby that glittered lightly in the low light.

"I know I have joked about it in the past, but seeing as how at any point in time I could loose you, i have to know that we at least will never loose this part of each other. That way if we do get separated we still have that little piece of each other with us. So Alice ride will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" He asked. Through his entire speech tears were running down my face.

"When you say it like that I have no choice do I?" I asked. He stood and I smiled and hugged him.

"I will be your bride so long as you will be my faithful groom." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tighter and held me at arms length.

"Welcome to the family Alice Ride Patric." He said and pulled me in for a second hug then kissed me gently. I smirked then frowned.

"You will be the one telling our parents." I said calmly. He got a devilish look and slid the ring on my finger. It held an unfamiliar, but welcomed and comfortable heaviness to it.

"We will tell them together." He said calmly. I nodded and turned for the door.

"Well my fiance get dressed and we will tell them." I said and walked out.

LINE

i paced my room while Jack sat on the bed. Mom was going to be in here soon. She was the first person we would tell.

"Alie sit down. Whatever happens you do need to keep calm." Jack said. I nodded not believing him. I sat beside him and glanced up when mom walked in.

"Alice whats wrong?" She asked calmly. I glanced at Jack who nodded. I sighed and looked my mom.

"Mom I have something to tell you and I don't know if you will consider it good or bad." I said and glanced at Jack.

"Oh dear god are you pregnant? I will kill you both!" She yelled and stood.

"No mom I'm not pregnant, I'm engaged." I said quickly. She stopped short and began to look more than pissed.

"Mom?" I asked as she began to turn several shades of purple."Mom breathe!" I ordered. She gave a gasp and pointed a shaking finger at Jack.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I swear I will kill you slowly and painfully with no mercy." She growled then turned to me."And if you get pregnant I will destro you." She growled. I nodded slowly and watched her leave.

"Well one down, seven to go." I said calmly, despite my new fear. Jack nodded and we walked downstairs calling everyone into the living room.

LINE AGAIN

I looked at everyone's face and gave a sigh.

"Let me just cut to the chase, I'm engaged to Jack." I said looking for reactions from everyone. Fang frowned, Nudge squealed, Angel smirked, Iggy glanced at Jack and frowned, Jase looked pissed, mom of course looked angry, Gazzy looked slightly confused, and grandma looked ready to cry.

"So uh yeah." Jack said.

"Aren't you a little, I don't know, young to be getting married?" Fang asked as he stood, Iggy nodded and they both strode over to us.

"Who cares, your daughter and my son are getting married. It's so sweet. I mean yes they are young, but the young love is the sweetest thing to have a marriage on. Besides Alice and Jack look so nice together and they both love each other, so they are perfect. Besides if they have a kid they will be one step ahead of most teens their age. Oh my goodness if you two had kids together-mhphm" Was nudges reply, up until Angel put a hand over her mouth.

"Look it is their choice, therefore if they wanna marry then they can, we will start wedding plans post haste." Angel said smirking.

"Oh my little granddaughter. Getting married." Grandma said as she ran up to hug me while tears ran down her face."I'm so happy for you." She sobbed into my hair. I smiled and hugged her back.

Tears began to spill my eyes quietly, for once in my crazy terrible life, I had a moment of piece and happiness and peace. For once I felt as if my life was normal and not stopped and constantly messed up by my psychotic father. Too bad that that would end very soon.

HIDDEN CHILD

Chapter 3.

I stood on the frozen tundra that was the destination of our mission. Unbearable pain laced my legs; I glanced down and screamed at my shredded legs. Eva and Amy lay in bloody heaps at my feet I covered my mouth and stepped back. A man in a black and red suit stood a good bit back. He smirked at me and drew the claws that had killed my friends.  
>I jerked awake with a gasp and threw off the too hot and heavy covers of the hotel bed. Jason stared at me from the couch he was sleeping on. I smiled weakly at him and shook my head. Jason walked over to me and wiped away the few stray tears that had escaped my eyes and took my hand to keep it from shaking.<br>"Do you need to feed?" Jason asked me I nodded reluctantly. He brought his wrist to my mouth and I bit into his waiting flesh. When the blood hit my tongue, my instincts kicked in.  
>"I heard screa-oh-h" Amy half yelled when she ran in holding her sword. I broke from Jason's wrist and watched Amy turn beet read at catching us feeding. To many avenging angels, feeding was as intimate as sleeping with someone.<br>Amy was still young, so she didn't know how to react, so she just began to sputter apologies and left the room. I, on the other hand, burst into hysterical laughter and fell off of the bed. Jason helped me up and handed me his wrist once more. I obeyed his silent command to continue and drank until he passed out such was the normal procedure. A frown escaped on my lips as I pulled the large covers on over him and went to go take a shower.  
>When I slid my pajama bottoms off I had to stifle a scream, my legs were bloody and scratched. After I realized this, I went into a robotic state. I turned the water on and sank in not even feeling that it was scalding, or that it was stinging the cuts in my legs. The water took on a red tint and it reminded me of Elizabeth Bathory, I mused lightly how I didn't even have to worry about growing old like she did. After a few hours I realized that the water was freezing and stood up and got dressed.<br>When the sun began to rise, I went out for a quick fly. I kept feeling like I was being followed and watched. When I landed, a man with long red and black hair waited. He had pale skin With veins practically pushing out of his skin. He wore a jet black suit that looked as tho it was made of beetles crawling in unison on his skin.  
>"Good morning Hazarel." He said in a deep voice. I nodded in acknowledgement to Lucifer and sat on a near by boulder. He smiled and began to play with a silver ring on his hand. When his red eyes finally found mine again he frowned.<br>"Are you going to save my missing children?" He asked seriously. I nodded and stood as he approached me and placed a hand lightly on my arm.  
>"My dear obedient daughter, be quick but keep your wits." He told me and disappeared in a mini dust twister. I shook my head opened my wings back up and took off heading back for the hotel.<br>When I got back, Amy was in a heated argument with Eva. Jason and the other watchers watched as Amy and Eva went full angel and began to screech at each other.  
>I slammed the door behind myself to catch their attention. By now Amy's wings had a skull design in the middle, it showed that she was ready to kill. Eva's wings showed a knife design as she challenged Amy on. I glanced at Jason and rose an eyebrow<br>"They're fighting over a hunt." He explained. I nodded and sat down to watch the fight that quickly turned into a fist fight. Eventually, the two girl's watchers broke them up. I rolled my eyes and stood up, when I glanced at jason he was already texting two other avengers to take o the hunt. We needed to get moving anyway.  
>"Go pack your things. I will check us out." Amy's watcher, Vincent, told us and walked out the door. I strode into my room and began to repack my things in my bag. After ten minutes we were on the road and ready to officially start the mission.<p>

Chapter 4  
>I watched Jason ask the french secretary for six plane tickets to Alaska, where the mission was to be. He smiled when the woman got a dazed look and handed over the tickets without further question. That's right, Jason has powers, all watchers do. Their powers mainly consist of compulsion, speed-healing, and telekinesis with their charge and other watchers. They have other powers but those depend on themselves.<br>We were boarded in first class and were drinking monsters and other various energy drinks. I learned after twenty minutes that it was a bad idea to give Amy energy drinks. Because she jumped up and began to run back and forth in the plane isle.  
>"Please sir, madame control your child!" A man dressed in a Tux- that was too small for him -yelled at us. He had a fat squat form and a bright red face. Amy stopped running And looked directly at him with a small angelic smile on her face. I frowned knowing that this couldn't be good.<br>"They aren't my parents! Also I will calm down when you stop shoving twinkies into your mouth fattie!" She yelled and took off again. The man spluttered like an idiot and made a 'humph' as he turned his back to us. I glanced at Jason and we both began to laugh. The plane began to descend and amy went flying backwards until we heard a crash.  
>"Yet another airline we are banned from thanks to Amy." Vincent mused. The plane touched down and the pilot came on over the intercom to thank us for flying with that airline and to have a nice day.<br>We glanced up when we realized that Amy wasn't walking beside us. When she did get off the plane, she had a metal pot on her head and a spork stabbed into her arm.  
>"Did you know they had a kitchen?" She asked with wide excited eyes.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

JP owns all Except hidden child.

The wedding

It has only been a week and here I stand in a white dress holding a bouquet of roses.

"You ready?" Mom asked as she did my hair in a traditional fashion. I nodded and took her hand. She smiled and took her hand fro a quick reassurance. She smiled and kissed the top of my head and turned when fang and Jase walked in, both looking awkward in a tux. Because my real father was absent, Fang would walk me down the isle. And because mom needed someone to walk her down to allow her to hand me off and I needed a ring bearer, Jase would be both. He smiled and took my hand.

"That kid better be glad that you are doing this. If he tries anything, let me know sis." He said. I smiled and nodded, he smirked and glanced up as Fang gently took my arm.

"It's starting." He told me. I nodded and let mom make a few last minute fixes to my hair and make up.

"Lets get this show on the road." I muttered and walked to the door. Fang followed and took my arm in his, he opened the door. I heard the march begin, it was being played by a friend of Angel's. Fang led me forward and I followed in my milky ballet flats. Everyone turned to face me, even Jack who looked stunning in his tux. I smiled at him and resisted the urge to walk faster to get to him. Instead I turned to look at the others, grandma was blubbering and smiling like a fool, Angel turned and grinned at me. Gazzy was holding Ella's hand and smiled at me, and Nudge was talking Iggy's ear off. Belle sat in her baby seat giggling happily. I smiled at the others, my heart pounding. Finally I reached Jack and mom stepped up with Fang to pass me over. Jack took my hand and nodded at mom and Fang, mom nodded and gave Jack a warning look as Fang led her off. Jase left the room to return with two simple silver bands. They had our names and a special quote from both of us inscribed on the inside of the bands. My name was on the inside of his and my quote was "To all my love from Long Ago". On the inside of mine was his name and a his quote, "We've got an awful lot of running to do." (Dr. who quotes might I add).

The priest went to egin bit I held up a hand."I do." I daid simply. He looked flustered but looked at Jack expectantly.

"I do." He muttered and slid the ring onto my finger. I did the same to him and leaned in to kiss him. I heard mom sob and smirked against his lips.

"Yeah go Alice woo-ho-o!" I heard Jase yell and outright laughed. I glanced at mom and turned to toss my flowers. I heard Ella squeal with joy when she caught them. I couldn't help but smile, she deserved a bit of happiness. I glanced at Jack, who was grinning like a fool, then to Jase who was holding a knife to cut the cake.

"Time for cake!" Nudge yelled, I smirked and handed the knife to Jack, he would gladly do the honors.

I glanced down at my wine in thought. Mom was chatting with Fang and the others were dancing or doing their own thing. I was sitting with Jack and having a muttered conversation with him. Something was off, something was wrong.

"Mom do you ever get the feeling that something is off?" I asked.

"No why?" She asked.

"Well I-" I was cut off by the door being thrown open. In the doorway stood Dylan. He gave a smirk and glanced back outside then back inside. His eyes glowed steadily with hatred and madness.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Dylan demanded, I grabbed Jack's hand and glanced at Fang and Iggy, who were taking stances in front of mom and Nudge.

"Dylan, leave you are not welcome here." Iggy growled. Dylan smirked and walked into the doors.

"I'm just here to give a gift to all of you." He said calmly. I glanced at mom then stepped forward.

"Dylan we want nothing from you ever. So leave, now!" I growled and broke my hold with Jack, my husband. Dylan smirked and leaned on the wall.

"Or what will the big bad Alice hurt her dear old dad?" He mocked me.

"No I won't hurt fang, just you." I growled at him. He smirked and in one swift motion pulled out what looked like a grenade and threw it.

The room filled with smoke and we were being pulled apart.

"Jack?" I called alarmed, Bell began to cry and I was grabbed by the waist.

"Jack!" I called out fighting the arms restraining me, they were not Jacks. They were too feminine to be his.

"Alice?" His voice called out from the depths of the dark smoke. I began to thrash in the arms of my captor, as I was dragged away. I caught a glimpse of him and reached for him.

"Alice!" He exclaimed, I grasped his arms and felt tears spring to my eyes when my captors wings unfurled.

"No!" Jack yelled when I lifted off the ground.

"Jack! Don't let them take me! Please!"I cried, he was about to say something, when Dylan came up behind him and knocked him out.

"Jack! Jack!" I yelled, where were the others? I barely had time to react before we were outside and I was lifted into the air. My captor pulled me to her tightly as helicopter blades could be heard in the distance.

"No, no, please." I sobbed as tears ran down my face, I didn't want to go back to him, he would kill me. I was terrified, as memories already began to flash to my mind. I shook my head and began to sob.

"Hold still." A voice growled and a needle pricked my side.

"No! Jack! Jaaaaaaaccckkk!"

I'm thinking of throwing Itex into this, give me your views on that idea.

HIDDEN CHILD

chapter 5  
>Amy smiled up at the security guard that walked off of the plane. He did not look happy at all.<br>"Ma'am, we are going to need that pot back." He told Amy.  
>" But I need it incase I fall while flying." Amy complained.<br>"Uh-h excuse me?"  
>"You will have to excuse our sister she is delusional." Vincent said.<br>"I am not you..." Amy was cut off by Vincent putting his hand over Amy's mouth. She growled and bit him and he frowned at her.  
>"Amy, you have bitten me before." He told her as she released him and continued to mumble underneath his hand.<br>"...In a far away place...Hear you scream...Plankton...Germain Shepard...curtain...bucket of wasps...and a sword." We managed to understand. By now the guard had gotten the pot back and walked away. Amy was trying to chase the man and get the pot back so Vincent got some chloroform and a cloth from his medical kit. We used that in times of emergencies, like when we needed to be stitched up or something along those lines.  
>"Such language." Eva muttered. We watched as Vincent put Amy under and picked her up bridal style.<p>

-  
>We now stand in the frozen tundra known as Alaska. A house stood near by and we knew that was the place that held the others. We started into the house and for the study. When we walked in, I almost heaved. The others were on the wall, tacked up by their wings and wrists. The scene eerily reminded me of butterflies tacked in a display case. Hope had her head hanging and glared at the floor. Blood ran down the walls and to the floor, some dry, some fresh.<br>I almost swore, one of the young ones hung too. She was barely six and she was dead. Amy was sobbing behind me but by now I was so lost to rage that I didn't care who did this. I wanted to kill them slowly and painfully just like the young one had died.  
>"Get them down." Jason commanded and we went to work knocking them out and pulling the railroad spikes out of their wings and the nails out of their wrists. Then something hit me right between my wings. I yelled in surprise and turned to fight. All of my fight left me when I saw who it was.<p>

Chapter 6.  
>The man from my dream stood grinning at me. The teeth that showed were rotting and pointed. I frowned and got ready to fight, as did the others as clones of the man filed into the room. Within seconds the room was filled with grunts an swear words. I felt a claw hit my shoulder and glanced down at the gash.<br>"Shit!" I yelled Everyone in the room, including the enemies, froze and the room went about six seconds common sense came back to everyone and the room erupted into fighting again. After about twenty minutes the men were dead or dying.  
>"Scout the place."Jason ordered. I took the basement with Jason and Amy, Eva was getting the others to the van with the help of Vincent and her watcher.<br>I heard a whimper coming from a back room. When I opened the door three children sat huddled in the center of the floor. They had tear streaks running down their faces and they were dressed in potato sacs.  
>I carefully walked over to them and held my hand out to them like one might do to soothe a wild animal. Amy was right behind me and doing the same thing.<br>"It's okay we won't hurt you." Amy said in a soft voice the girl sniffled and bit her lip. They were still young all younger than five by the looks of it.  
>"Is it over?" The oldest boy asked. He was clutching a baby to his chest with one hand and hugging his sister to his side with the other. I nodded and stepped closer to them, when I did they began to shake, I pulled off my coat and handed it to the boy. Amy did the same thing and handed hers to the sister. She smiled and wrapped herself in it.<br>The oldest stood and looked me straight in the eye.  
>"Will you help us?" He asked I nodded and grabbed Jason's coat and wrapped the baby in it. He handed the baby to me and took my free hand the girl took Amy's hand and we led them out of the house.<br>chapter 7

We now sit in my house. I have decided to adopt the three kids and remodel my study and two storage rooms to be their rooms. Abaddon is the oldest at six and he is getting the biggest room. Macererial is four and she is getting the second biggest room. Matthew gets the smallest room and we have yet to build him a crib. He is the youngest at just four months old.  
>Macee is already referring to me as momma, Eva as her aunt, and Amy as her sister. Abe is still on the cautious side around us but I have caught him calling me mom from time to time.<br>I stood from the couch to help Eva cook. Basically I cook the side dishes, I can't cook anything else.  
>"Kids dinner," I called out to the house. About five minutes later Macee, Abe, and Jason who was holding Matt walked into the dining room. When we were half way through dinner when a man that is one of lucifers messengers walked into the kitchen. I stopped questioning how he got in after the fourth break in, as I did with Eva. He glanced between the kids and myself several times with a perplexed look on his face.<br>"How?" he asked.  
>"How did you line these plates up so evenly?" He demanded. He then grabbed a plate from Macee, dumped the food on her head, and began to rub his face on the plate. Macee tried to get the plate back but the demon began to cry when she did. She jerked her hand back quickly and gave me a questioning look.<br>"Do you want the plate?" I asked.  
>"Yes!" He answered quickly and hugged the plate to his chest. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to get a wash cloth for Macee. Why carl was in my house still remained a mystery. I don't think Lucifer needed anything. I guess he was just lonely.<br>I walked out holding cake and clear blue plates. Jason jumped up instantly to help me and Carl stared at the plate in awe.  
>"Those plates." He gasped and grabbed one.<br>"It's so cool everything is so-o blue!" he said as he held one up to his eyes.  
>"I guess you can have that one too." I said, he smiled and tucked the plate away into his satchel.<br>"Oh my gosh, this table cloth is so soft can I sleep on it. And this floor its so shiny and smooth!" He said and dropped to the floor and began to rub his face on the floor  
>"Is he on ecstasy?" Macee asked. I glanced at her wondering how she knew about that. I shook my head and cut the cake. Jason had left the room to get a second plate for me and the others were watching Carl rub his face on the floor. Jason glanced at Macee with an odd look on his face.<br>"How do you know about that?" He demanded.  
>"MTV."she said with a shrug and stole Abe's biscuit .<br>"Oh Hounds of Hell are on their way." Carl said and went back to rubbing his face on the floor. Instantly I picked up Mat, and grabbed Macee's hand. Jason was already leading Abe and the others to the door. We didn't stand a chance against Hounds with Amy and the kids around.  
>Hounds of Hell are basically over grown, over muscled, great danes with rancid sharp teeth. And those teeth can rip into metal better than the Jaws of Life.<br>When I threw open the door, three stood waiting and growling. I handed Mat to Amy and and picked up Macee.  
>Abe had run to the kitchen to get a knife. When I heard him yell out, my heart sank. He ran back in looking scared.<br>"They are all around the house!" He exclaimed. I nodded and bit my lip.  
>"Are we gonna die?" Macee sobbed into my shoulder. I shook my head and glanced around the living room. Then an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. <p>


	9. AN good news tho

Dear readers

I have decided to continue writing this. It helps with writers blocks for my books and it is fun to just write something other than my book I am sorry to have kept you wondering whether or not I would continue so I am glad to say I will and when I do end this one I will most likely have a sequil if the ending calls for that. I am completely making this up as I go so yeah. Anyway look forward to more chapters form me. Love you all and hope you continue to stick with me. Review and get a cookie.

Fangluv1089


	10. Chapter 10

JP owns all but my book and awesome cookies

Pain, obedience and revenge  
>APOV<br>I woke on a cold metal table. Steel straps held my arms down and a continuous pain ran through my wrist.  
>"Where am I?" I muttered and glanced around. The room was bright and smelled of chemicals.<br>"Jack, mom, anyone?" I called.  
>"Good to see you awake." A older male voice said. A panel in the wall opened and an old man stepped out. I recognized him from some old pictures mom had. Jeb, she had once called him. He smiled and walked to my table.<br>"Alice, I have longed to meet you for a long time. I am your grandfather." He told me and brushed some hair from my face. I shivered at his touch and looked away from him.  
>"Alice you will learn to get used to that. But for now let me explain where you are. This place is called Itex, your mother grew up here and now you will too." He said as Dylan walked up behind him.<br>"So my little love bug welcome to hell." Dylan said. I glared at him then Jeb.  
>"Why?" I asked him.<br>"Because life isn't fair." Jeb said calmly.  
>"Dylan you can now start what you told me about." Jeb said simply and walked out. Dylan grinned like a child in a candy shop and approached me. I was suddenly aware of the sharp objects around the room.<br>"Alice, I have been waiting on you, to get ahold of you. Finally I have you where I can extract my revenge on you and your mother." He growled. He stared down at my dress and then my left hand.  
>"Oh so you are married now? I thought that was an act. Well it's a nice ring."He said and pulled a scalpel off of a table. I stared at him as I struggled in the binds. He brought the scalpel down over the back of my hand. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He wouldn't get that satisfaction of hearing me yell.<br>"Alice you are mine you will follow me and listen to everything I say." He said calmly. I gave him a look that would kill.  
>"You are crazy." I said. He frowned and began to rip my dress with the scalpel and grinned.<br>"Now who do you answer to?" He asked.  
>"Definitely not you." I growled wincing as my hand healed quickly. He frowned and made a tutting noise.<br>"Wrong."He said and sliced my stomach. I gasped at the red hot pain and squirmed.  
>"Now who do you answer to?" He demanded.<br>"Go to hell you dick." I growled. He frowned and cut my stomach again.  
>LINE twelve hours later<br>I stared at Dylan as I bled on the table.  
>"Now who do you answer to?" Dylan asked. I stared at him ready to give up the pain was too much. The wounds that had healed he just cup open again and again. How did I have this much blood in my body? And why didn't I pass out yet?<br>"Alice who do you answer to?" He demanded.  
>"You." I whispered. He smiled triumphantly and walked to a second table.<br>"Good girl, I love my Alice and she is a very good little girl." Dylan said and held open my mouth to slip something into my mouth. I distantly noticed that it was chocolate and relaxed a little bit.  
>"Now lets get you cleaned up and to bed. You have a big day tomorrow so we need you well rested." He said as he unstrapped me. I numbly followed him, I didn't care anymore about what he did to me. So long as I didn't feel anymore pain. Miya walked up and grinned as she looked me in the eyes.<br>"She is empty hon. Good job. Her eyes don't even shine anymore. I praise that one." She said. Dylan nodded and passed Miya my arm.  
>"Clean her up please." He said. She nodded and began to lead me off towards a white bathroom. The screams that echoed through the wall of the other rooms barely even registered to me anymore. Miya smirked and pushed me into the bathroom and towards a tub. She stripped me of my ruined wedding dress and forced me into the scalding water. I didn't even flinch, just stared ahead. She began to roughly wash the dried blood from my skin then stood me up to put me in new clothes and walk me to a straight white room. everything was a blinding white. Everywhere I looked white, like a holy room. I couldn't make out any shapes If i stared to hard at the room.<br>"This is you'r new home." Miya said and pushed me in.  
>"Have fun."She said. I ignored her and heard the door slam. I climbed into the hard bed and pulled the itchy covers over my head as the lights clicked off. And for the first time that day I cried.<br>JackPOV  
>"Oh god Alice." I whispered as I stared at the sky. She could stop time, why didn't she just do that and fly back to us?<br>"Jack come inside. We will find her." Jase said so sure of his words. I glared at him and stared down at the ring in my hand, then back to the sky.  
>"Why did I let her go?" I whispered.<br>"You couldn't see her or anything for that matter. None of us could. But we can get her back we just need to plan. And we need your help for that one." He said as he sat beside me. I glanced at him then turned towards the house.  
>"You know, when we stood on that altar I had images of a family running through my mind the entire time. And I wanted it so badly. I could just imagine Alice holding a mini version of her and grinning form ear to ear. And I still want that." I told him honestly.<br>"And you will get that, as soon as you come back in and help us get her back." He said and stood up.  
>"Moping around won't help anyone out and you know it so come on." I stood up and looked him in the eyes.<br>"I will kill that bastard for taking her from me." I growled and stormed into the house and towards a back closet.  
>"Uhh where are you going?" Jase called called after me I ignored him and unlocked the closet door.<br>"I got this shortly after Dylan came back, Alice doesn't know about it, hell no one knows about it." I said as I pulled out a heavy leather case. It was my new toy and I was finally able to use it. I stopped for a moment and turned back tot the closet. A bag sat on the shelf that held some of Gazzy's old weapons, he had given them to me when I told him that I had planned on marrying Alice. He had told me to protect myself from Max with them.  
>"Jase grab that bag and go get your sword." I ordered him calmly. A deathly calm had settled on me and I could tell it was scaring Jase a little.<br>"Dad?"I called out. He walked in with red eyes and a sobbing Max followed him.  
>"I need the car." I told him He frowned then nodded.<br>"Be careful I can't have you gone too." He said sternly. Max looked up and glared for minute.  
>"I'm coming with you I will settle this once and fro all." She said Jase shook his head but I felt myself nod.<br>"Fine but arm yourself." I ordered and she gave a bitter laugh.  
>"I need to go call Gazzy. I need some ammo." She said and walked off. I watched her leave and glanced at Jase.<br>"Go get packed we will get her back." I muttered and glanced down at my leather case. I hoped my new toy would be of use.

HIDDEN CHILD(this is where the chapters get bit choppy because I haven't really edited these chapters yet.)

Chapter 8  
>There over the fire place hung my old blades. I hadn't used them in years. And there they sat gleaming patiently in the dull light of the fish tank. They were waiting on me as always.<br>I set Macee down and walked to the blades. The straps wrapped around my wrist and stabbed into my flesh. I gave a small cry of shocked pain but otherwise smiled.  
>"Hello my darlings I have missed you." I purred to the blades and faced the hounds with a new light to my eyes.<br>"Oh-h you are in trouble now." I distantly heard jason say. He pulled Macee back as I began to attack with the true fury of the weeping widow. When I was deep into the battle I heard a crack that sounded like minor damage. Almost like a plate being stepped on.  
>"You. Broke. My. Plate." I heard Carl snarl then he was running through eliminating every Hound that was left.<br>After about an hour, every threat was gone and carl was curled up on on my kitchen table sleeping while he hugged the table cloth to his chest.  
>Macee glared suspiciously at my blades. I smiled kindly at her and began to detach them, ignoring the pain they left on my wrists in their wake, and began to clean them.<br>"The rent might go up a bit." Jason informed me as a chandelier fell from the ceiling.  
>Chapter 9<br>It is the day of Halloween and all of us are trick-or-treating. Macee is a fairy, Matt is a tiger, and Abe is batman. I smiled as Macee pulled me towards a random house. I would leave the talking to her.  
>As we walked, Carl grabbed my skirt and muttered something about chocolate. After a few hours, we headed to the new safe house. All three of the kids were tired.<br>At about five in the morning I was doing paperwork for Lucifer when I head Macee yelling for me. I found the source of the yelling outside on the six story roof.  
>"Look mamma I can fly just like you!" She yelled and jumped off of the roof. I gave a scream and opened my wings then I jumped up and caught her.<br>"Do not ever do that ever again." I told her sternly. When we got in I took her straight to bed. After a few minutes I heard whimpering coming from Eva's room.  
>"Do you need me to call Hazel?" I heard Eathen ask. After a few minutes my name was called and I jogged in. Eva was holding her throat looking ready to cry. Something was definitely wrong.<br>Chapter 10  
>The ambulance rushed Eva to the hospital. We followed in a van that was bought for the purpose of getting the kids around. When we arrived we ran to the waiting room where we were stopped.<br>"She needs her Tonsils removed." A doctor told us simply.  
>"Wait here while we operate." he said.<p>

After a few hours Eva was able to be seen. At the moment I was the only one around her. Amy was with Vincent, she needed to feed, Jason and the kids were in the basement cafeteria, and Eathen was back at the safe house.  
>I walked into the room to see her. She was out cold and would be drugged for a while. I sighed and sat down, and jumped when I heard a gunshot and a scream. Jason ran in looking panicked.<br>"Did the kids come through here?" He asked. My eyes widened and I jumped up and ran out of the room. Jason followed me, or at least tried to.  
>"No stay with Eva! If anything goes wrong get her out of here." He nodded reluctantly and went back into her room. Vincent ran by looking even more panicked.<br>"I lost Amy but the kids are on their way out." He told me I nodded and took off. As I ran I saw abandoned bodies and dying shooting victims.  
>I came to a screeching halt when I saw Amy surrounded by shooters. I heard a clear whimper from her and frowned then I heard the true reason for this attack.<br>"Where is Hazel?" One of them demanded, Amy shook her head saying that she didn't know. She screamed out when when he shot her in the stomach. Now I was mad. I pulled the blade from my boot and threw it. The blade lodged itself into the back of his ear near his head. He screamed and looked for the source I gave a high pitched whistle and he turned to face me.  
>"Your a bitch." He snarled.<br>"Aren't I tho?" I asked and took off. Four pairs of foot steps followed me and I smirked. Amy was safe, for now.  
>Chapter 11<br>My feet pounded on the ground as I ran. They chased me for about ten minutes then I heard a booming noise and shocking pain ran up my leg.  
>I yelled as I fell to the ground then fists and feet were slamming into every part of my body. After about thirty minutes of this, my world went black. Just before it did I felt a stabbing pain in my back.<br>Chapter 12  
>JASON<br>Jason ran with Eva to a near by ambulance. The kids and Vincent were behind them. Amy and Hazel were yet to be found and he was getting worried. She couldn't be dead. Surely she couldn't. Because if she was dead than he would be too.  
>"Jase, we need to get going." Vincent said as he helped the kids into the back of the ambulance. Eva was already getting looked over.<br>"They have live hostages!" an officer shouted and the air seemed to thicken with tension Jason looked at the hospital building with worry as the ambulance doors shut. Where was Hazel? Was she okay? Was she even alive? Those three questions kept running through Jason's mind as they rode to a neighboring hospital.  
>Chapter 13<br>HAZEL  
>I was floating through black waters. The only thing that I could feel was the slightly annoying twinge in my back and in my leg. Where was I? When was I? Who was I? There were no answers to those questions and that annoyed me.<br>Suddenly tentacles came up from the depths of the black water and dragged me under. The water suffocated me as nightmares surrounded me. I tried to scream out, but the water flooded into my open mouth and into my lungs and choked me.

JASON  
>Jason paced the lobby in thought. Vincent was with the recently found Amy and the kids were in Eva's room. It has been three hours and still no Hazel.<br>Suddenly paramedics ran in with a girl with cinnamon brown hair covering he face.  
>"She has gone into critical condition!" one of the paramedics said urgently to a doctor.<br>"Get her to the OR and figure out who her family is and get them over here." He ordered .

HAZEL  
>I was being dragged deeper and deeper down. Out of nowhere I stopped, I was suspended where I lay in the water. I felt numb, then I noticed that I was on a shore. On one side of the shore, light waited for me. That light was warm and inviting. On the other side of the shore however sat the cold, dismal, and uninviting dark waters. I inched for the light to keep warm and dry up. Then an annoying painful pulling feeling began in my leg.<p>

JASON  
>Jason paced in the waiting room. It had been confirmed that the girl was Hazel. At the moment she was getting several blood transfers from Eva and the other avengers. She was also in a deep comatose state and the doctors weren't sure if she would come out of it or not. All that was left to do was wait.<p>

HAZEL  
>I stared at the black waters in distaste. There is no telling where I am at. I don't think that there will be an answer to that for a while. All there is left to do is wait.<p> 


	11. Important AN

This is important. Okay I am taking a prolonged break form this to work on the sequil to my book and my first book I wrote along with a vampire academy FF and a gorillaz FF. As well as school, cleaning, thinking about an idea for another book to write, and learning how to cook. My plate is a little busy, sorry. So until Christmas break which is in two days, I will be neglecting this. I am aware that I have been neglecting it to begin with and I apologize for that. I will try to get the next chapter up along with three more chapters from my original book ASAP and try to make them good and juicy. Please comment so I know that you are listening and I will be posting in a bit.

Fangluv.

P.S. For any of the characters that I have left out in this ff, they are in Canada on a lifelong vacation. If I find need for them later they will leave said vacation but for now they are chasing moose and eating syrup. I think that's all.


	12. Chapter 12

Drugs, rescue, and a price.  
>I own nothing of Maximum ride. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long but right now is the first moment of peace i have been able to get I promise to try to update more than often.<br>(side note Hidden child will not be updated because my editor is away and I am unable to edit the details of the chapters that I had planned on updating sorry.)

I stared blankly ahead at the man in front of me. He held my arm in one of his hands and a syringe in the other.  
>"I don't trust you without drugs yet." He said and pulled my arm out and injected the serum into my arm. I gave a cry of pain as it flooded my veins then a moan of pleasure as the drug numbed my senses.<br>"Right if you want more in the future then you will listen only to me. Understand?" Dylan demanded. I nodded in a daze the only thing I could concentrate on was the numbing haze that the drug gave me. It was almost as if the drug erased any pain I had ever felt in my life and replaced it with a comforting nothingness.  
>"Now i want you to take this gun and shoot that wall."Dylan said I nodded, took it, aimed, and shot the wall. the second I hit the wall a hole went through it. I smiled and put the gun down. I don't know why but I was pleased to make him happy. He smirked and walked into a separate room only to return with a picture of Jack.<br>"I want you to destroy this picture. Rip it to shreds." He told me. I nodded obediently and shot the picture without a second thought.  
>"Very good, I'm proud of you my dear. Now lets pay Jack a small visit." He said after handing me an outfit that had been on the table by me.<br>I nodded and threw on the outfit. He grabbed my arm again and injected the same drug into my arm. After a few seconds I felt as if my conscience was being pushed to the back of my head only to be taken over by a robotic self.  
>"Come along Alice." He said Robo me nodded obediently and followed him out. I was screaming at myself to stop, but I couldn't find my voice.<br>"Alice I know you can hear me right now. That drug I gave you, puts you completely under my control, if I wanted to I could have you kill yourself right now, but you are useful to me so I wont. For now at least. When I don't need you anymore, then yes I will kill you, but until then you can live." He said and opened a door that led to the outside world.  
>"Go get in the car and wait on me." Dylan ordered I walked to the car and sat in the back leather seat. Dylan joined me quickly after he had left with a large duffel bag. I guessed it was weapons or more of this damned drug or both.<br>"Now you will kill Jack, my sources say that those idiots are coming to try and rescue you and the leader is Jack. Therefore, you will kill the leader and we will show them what happens when you fuck with me." He said I wanted to scream at him how insane he was, I wanted to stomp my feet and shake my head and fight him but I could only mutely nod.  
>"I know whats going on through your dumb little head right now, you wanna resist and throw a tantrum, but the drug wont let you. You see, I find drug reinforcement a better method than pain. Pain takes too long, but with the new drugs Itex is making, you could be the poster child of perfect obedience." He said grinning over his shoulder at me as he drove down the road.<br>"Hm here is a good place." He said stopping at an old mill that had been shut down.  
>"Little dusty for my tastes but it will do." He muttered and turned to me.<br>"Right get the bag out of the car and meet me inside we need to wait and give good ol' Jack a call to tip him off about where we are." Dylan said and walked off to enter the mill. I stood grabbed the bag and followed him in.  
>Dylan grabbed me and forced me into a room towards the back. It looked to be an office and looked to be the cleanest and less dusty.<br>"Sit and tell me Jack's number." He ordered. I complied and robotically read off his number.  
>"Now when I put the pone to your ear sound scared and beg him to save you." He growled. I nodded and waited knowing Jack would pick up, Dylan was calling from my phone.<br>JPOV  
>I was driving the car, pushing it as fast as it would go. I didn't know why I had chosen this direction to take, I just somehow knew that Alice would be this way. I gave a start when stylo began to blair from my phone. I gave grabbed it quickly recognizing the Gorillaz song as Alice's ring tone.<br>"Alie?" I asked and Jase and Max both perked up from their tired positions in the car.  
>"Think again lover boy." Dylans voice growled.<br>"What have you done with her you little worm. I will fucking kill you for taking her. I swar to-"  
>"Easy Lover boy she is still alive. Quite well actually. You wanna talk to her?" Without waiting on an answer I heard the phone ruffle and her voice on the other line.<br>"Jack? Oh god Jack. Help me, I'm scared, please help me." She pleaded and tears sprung to my eyes.  
>"Now look I will make you a deal. Trade yourself in for her and I will let her go free. It's a good offer, your gal gets to go free and you die a hero." He said. I swallowed and nodded.<br>"Fine where are you?" I asked.  
>"Clayton mill about thirty minutes from where Max's mother lives." He said I nodded. I knew where that was, Alice Jase and I had gone out there not to long ago. I was five minutes from there.<br>"Be there in a few." I said and hung up the phone and sped up almost missing the turn off but barely getting it. I looked back at Max and smiled.  
>"Get your weapons ready." I said and came to a stop close to the mill, we would get Alice back but not the way Dylan planned.<p>

Once again I am sorry for the wait I was a little more busy than expected so here you go and I will try to have another chapter up by next week.

Fangluv


	13. AN again sorry

Okay so I am trying to work on the new chapter but I have no idea what to do I mean I have a big idea but I need a few little ideas to base the rest of the chapter on so any ideas would be greatly appreciated.

Fangluv


	14. Chapter 14

So let me just say, that I forgot about this story completely and honestly thought that I had placed it up for adoption so apparently I didn't so lets continue shall we?

Rescue Pt.1

JackPOV

I pulled into the mill and stared at the old place, a sense of foreboding bearing down on me. Something didn't seem right, but it didn't matter if everything seemed wrong, we were getting Alice no matter what. I turned and headed for the trunk that held our weapons and my new toys. I pulled up the heavy leather case and opened it to stare at the weapons inside. They had cost a pretty penny but they were worth it. I pulled out the bo-staff and extended it. I hit the little button on the side of the metal pole, careful to be holding the rubber grip, and about ten thousand volts of electricity ran through the staff. I smirked clicked the button again and retracted the staff and hooked it to my belt and went back t the case. The rest was pretty basic, tazers, small pistols, and my favorite, an electrified sword in a rubber shieth, and a rubber wrapped handle.  
>"Wow where the hell did you get that stuff?" Jase asked. I shrugged and placed the sword on my back.<br>"I have my ways." I muttered and turned to Max and gaped. She had two bands of bullets crossing her torso, and a belt of bullets on her hip one side sagging to res on her left thy. Guns seemed to be strapped everywhere on this woman, and she was even placing a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back. Her hair was tied out of her face and at the moment she was grabbing low grade explosives and smoke bombs from the trunk and strapping them to a second belt on her hip. I now see where Alice got her fierceness.  
>"Wow." I muttered and she simply grinned at me and turned to face the building.<br>"So, how do we approach this?" She asked looking back at me then at the building again.  
>"Uh sneak attack?" I muttered. I really Hadn't thought that part through. The only thing I really had been thinking was, get in, get Alice, get out.<br>Max frowned and walked over to me.  
>"How about we just barge in?" She asked, there was Alice's impatience as well.<br>"Uhh sure." I said nodding and turning to Jase to see him equipping his swords and a bow and arrow. I rose an eyebrow and he shrugged.  
>"Worked last time. Sides she got one." He said pointing at Max, and continued his task, I turned and looked at the dark entrance.<br>"Right lets get our girl back." I said, turning back to face them.  
>"I will go in first and secure their location. Max you follow, then Jase. If we can, take out Dylan and get Alie out of there. If there are others then take them out and we need to watch each others backs." I said and grabbed my bostaff. They both nodded and I turned to go get my wife back.<br>APOV  
>Dylan paced the room checking his watch from time to time. I simply stared at him then ahead playing docile for now. In the time that he hung up to now the drug had begun to wear off, but I wasn't saying a damn thing to him. He turned to glare at me and turned back to the office door.<br>"You know, your little husband is really bad with being on time." He growled and went back to pacing. I didn't say anything just watched.  
>"He could at least be on time for his death. I mean that boy doesn't know how to be punctual to save his life." He growled then lightly chuckled.<br>"Or yours." He added and turned to face me, and gave a gargled yelp and fell to the floor. Behind him stood Jack holding an electrified metal staff. My face instantly split into a grin and I ran to him making sure to step on Dylan while I did. I hugged him tightly and he did the same.  
>Jase and mom filed in after him and he pulled me out of the room so that they could get to Dylan.<br>"You little fucker. Alice kill him, kill them all." Dylan growled and pulled himself off of the floor. Mom and Jase took stances in front of Jack and I and mom drew guns one pointed at Dylan's face the other at-well I'm not gonna say that one.  
>I stared blankly at Dylan and smirked when he seemed to register that my drug had worn off.<br>"Whats the matter daddy dearest? Do I disappoint you? Or did the drug let you down?" I questioned with false sincerity. He growled and backed up a bit. I simply pushed through mom and the other to come stand before him. He glowered and lunged at me. I rebounded by kicking him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. He flopped to the floor from the force and stood up with blood running down from his nose.  
>"I didn't want to resort to this but it seems I'm going to have to." He growled and pulled a grenade from his coat pocket. My eyes widened and I began to push the others back. They complied by turning to run. I followed and turned to see a dropped smoke bomb filling the air.<br>"We need to get outside." I said. Jase grabbed my arm and shook his head.  
>"There is no way out, you should know this. We are at the back, there are no emergency exits back here." He said looking back at the smoke.<br>"We may have to run through it." He said. I nodded as I watched the smoke as well. Something was off about this smoke, it was too thick. The grey was off as well. Jase went to frun through and I opened my wings to stop him, hitting him square in the face.  
>"Wait!" I yelled at him and whoever was trying to follow him. I walked to mom to grab an arrow from her and walked to the smoke. I stuck the arrow into the gas and brought it back to see that the wood and metal point had been eaten away at.<br>"Shit." I muttered. "Acidic gas. We need to find a different way out and fast."

OOC-Now hows that for a comeback chapter huh? Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright so I only own Jase Jack and Alice the rest is owned by JP

Rescue pt. 2

APOV

I began to panic a little as the gas crept towards us.

"Up." I ordered springing for the roof, there was a sun window. I went to open it but iron bars stopped my advances. I gave a frustrated grunt and landed, backing up with the others.

"Okay so from what we remember, what are our options of escaping in this wing?" I demanded taking on the leader role that I had gotten from mom.

"uhm there is a cellar door near one of the work rooms in the case of a tornado, a couple windows, but they are barred so no go. and that I know of, no holes anywhere." Jase said. I sighed and nodded.

"Looks like the cellar is our only option. So lets go, before we end up like some tragic doctor who characters." I said and we all turned to go find the inside cellar doors. After a few twists and turns we finally found what we were looking for. Mom opened the doors and hustled us into the underground haven. She followed and shut the doors behind herself.

"If I am correct then those doors won't hold up to the acid long, so we better find a way out, and we better find it quick." Mom said. I nodded and strained my eyes in the darkness.

"Wish we could see." I muttered.

"Same here." Jase muttered and seconds later his hand bursts into flames I jumped back in surprise, but he just looked at his hand then grunted.

"Huh guess thats helpful." He said, I nodded cautiously and grabbed his non-flaming hand and brought him to the front to look down the tunnels.

"Damn they were prepared for tornadoes." I muttered and proceeded down the tunnels, Jase beside me, Jack behind us and mom at the back of the group.

After about three hours of walking I sighed and leaned on a wall, the days of not sleeping finally getting to me.

"Ali, we need to keep going." Jack said coming to place a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and shook my head, my eyes trying to focus on him as I tried not to doze off. He sighed and nodded.

"Come on." He grumbled with a small chuckle and scooped my up only to toss me over his shoulder, feet first, and using his wings to catch me and settle me on his back.

I think I fell asleep shortly after that, because when I next opened my eyes, I was lying on a soft bed, Jack slumbering close to me with his arm over my stomach and resting on my hip. A smirk crept to my lips as I looked at his sleeping face. I leaned over and gave his lips a soft kiss.

"Happy honeymoon sweetie." I whispered. He stirred a little but stayed asleep.

"Ali wake up, honey its been two days, you need to wake up." Mom's voice filtered in as she shook my shoulder.

"Hmmm what?" I grumbled and blinked tiredly up at her. She smiled down at me and handed me a glass of juice.

"We thought you ad slipped into a coma, glad to see you up finally." she said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wheres Jack?" I asked when I saw that he was missing from my bed.

"He went out with Jase and Fang to get some groceries." She said calmly and helped me to sit up when I began to struggle. I winced as I looked down to realize that an IV was in my arm.

"What?" I asked looking up at her alarmed.

"Its okay, mom was down, you weren't accepting any food we tried to feed you so we had to IV you. We are gonna leave it in for today, see if you can keep down food normally and if you can then we will remove it." I nodded and leaned back on my bed post, only distantly realizing that I was redressed.

"Alice, I know that it is a bad topic to bring up just after you woke up, but I need to know what he did. What they did. And what they used to keep you still." Mom said gently. I shuddered as images flew to mind but nodded.

"Basically he used Pavlov's Dogs method with pain instead of a bell. then he would continuously inject a drug into my veins to get me compliant." I said looking at my hands. I gave a sigh and looked around the room.

"I want him dead." I said finally and looked into moms eyes.

"I want them all dead, and I want to be the one to do it." I growled. Mom nodded carefully and sighed.

"In order to do that, you will have to do what I have apparently failed to do." She said and looked me into the eyes.

"Take down Itex."


	16. Chapter 16

So because of my long absence, I have decided to make a third and final installment of the funny how tales. The third one will be called, Funny how things come crashing down around you. In this installment, follow Alice, Jack, and Jase, as they work to take down Itex. There will be blood, tears, betrayal, and plenty of death. Only time will tell what happens though.


End file.
